


Lean On Me

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Deals with Hollys death, M/M, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert shares the news of Hollys death with Aaron





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I needed to process somehow and this was the result!

The very first thing Robert did when he found out was pull his sister into his arms. The second thing was to book a flight to Nice; Aaron needed to know and it was up to him to tell him. Vic had mumbled something about Adam trying to get him on the phone but he'd just shushed her pressing a kiss into her hair as she sobbed into his arms, he agreed that Aaron needed to know but he also knew that Aaron wouldn't be able to handle the news by himself, no that's not true, he knew how strong his boyfriend was, he just didn't want him to be alone.

 

So that's how he found himself, just a few hours later, stood in a small vineyard in the south of France. It was exactly like Aaron had described and on any other given day it would have been beautiful but somehow with the news he was about to deliver he overlooked the clear blue sky and the plush green of the rolling hills his eyes instead focusing on anyone that remotely resembled the man he was searching for. When he saw him he stood and stared for a moment his hands deep in his pockets, he looked so young and carefree, and that smile, God how he loved that smile, and here he was about to take it away from him. So he stayed hidden, out of view, as for long as he could, drawing out the seconds until he it was too late. Aaron who had been talking with and older gentlemen who Robert could only assume from his brief conversations with Aaron was Emile, turned, his whose smile brightening when he first caught a glimpse of his boyfriend, the sight of which sent a warmth spreading through Robert as he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

  
"Aaron," he sighed before the younger man could say anything.

  
"Robert what...what are you doing here?" Aaron laughed nervously, looking between his boyfriend and Emile, like he could shed some light Roberts sudden appearance, the latter of which just shook his head and Aaron turned back to face a sullen looking Robert.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"I..," Robert started but stopped when his didn't know how to put into words what he had to say.

  
"Liv?" Aarons face fell.

  
"She's fine," Robert assured him,

  
"Still a brat but an alive one."

  
"What...what's that supposed to mean?"

  
Roberts eyes darted from Aaron to the Emile and back again before he closed the remaining distance between them to whisper,

  
"Can we go somewhere?"

  
Aarons eyes locked with his and he could see the uncertainty in them causing his stomach to drop if it wasn't liv it must be.....

  
"Mum?"

  
"She's fine...I think."

  
"You think?!" Aaron panicked Roberts hand coming up to his clasp his shoulder reassuringly.

  
"I haven't seen her," Robert shook his head he hadn't seen Chas since the previous morning but he assumed she'd been with Moria right now.

  
"What do you mean?" Aaron frowned, he was started to get really worried now, Robert wouldn't just show up for nothing.

  
"Aaron please can we just.."

  
Aarons nod cut him off and he pushed him away from Emile and back up the way he came.

  
They walked in silence and Robert tried to find the right words to tell him what had happened but everytime he opened his mouth all he could see was Aaron, laid on the hospital bed his chest bare and......he ran his hand through his hair to try and shake the image that still haunted him, of just how easy it would be to lose Aaron. He turned towards Aaron who was beginning to wonder if Robert had lost the power for speech he'd been quiet for so long.

  
"Will you tell me what's going on please if it's not liv or me mum then..."

  
The only other person Aaron could think about was Belle but she was in Surrey getting the help she needed and surely someone would have called him if anything had happened to her.

  
"Aaron I love you."

  
"Robert you're scaring me," Aaron choked.

  
"Somethings happened."

  
"What?"

  
"I...," Robert hesitated.

  
"Robert just tell me," Aaron pleaded.

  
"It's Holly."

  
"Holly what? What Robert? What's going on?" Aaron urged.

  
"She....she's dead."

  
"Dead?"

  
Robert nodded in confirmation.

  
"Adam!?" Aaron cried his eyes filling with tears when he remembered his phone ringing hours earlier and seeing it was just Adam he'd ignored it.

  
"He's fine, Vics with him," Robert reassured his boyfriend.

  
"I need to...," Aaron stressed.

  
"I know."

  
"But...."

  
"I know," Robert nodded before telling Aaron to,

  
"C'mere," wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and held on tightly as he broke down in his arms.

  
This, this was the reason Robert needed to be the one to tell him, to be the one to hold him as he cried for the loss of his friend not only that but the pain of which Adam must be feeling as well.

  
Aaron buried his head in Roberts neck and sobbed and when the tears dried he stepped back and found Roberts concerned gaze fixed on him.

  
"Thank you," he mumbled his eyes dropping closed as Roberts hand came up to cup his cheek, his thumb brushing away the still falling tears before lowering his head to place his lips lightly against Aarons for the first time in weeks. It was an offer of love and support which Aaron gladly accepted.

  
"I didn't want you to be alone," Robert sighed resting his forehead against Aarons.

"Thank you," Aaron repeated with a brief smile before stepping back into his embrace taking the comfort Robert offered him, letting the closest of him wash over him, the smell of him, peppermint and coffee, and leather, the familiar touch of his fingers at the back of his skull, the way his jacket felt under his fingertips, he hadn't realised just how much he'd missed him up until he was in his arms again.

  
"I need to go home."

  
"Our flight leaves in two hours," Robert informed him.

  
"You...?" Aaron marvelled with wide eyes.

  
Robert shrugged off the admiration he saw in Aarons expression, he'd know that Aaron would want to be back in Emmerdale as soon as possible.

  
"Adam needs you," he simply said and that was it two hours later Aaron was sat on a plane back to in England his boyfriend next to him their fingers intertwined connecting them as they had been in some way or another ever since Robert had told him the news.

  
"What do we know?" Aaron asked matter of factly as the plane taxied down the runway.

  
"Not much," Robert shrugged but Aaron could see he knew more than he was letting on.

  
"Tell me."

  
"Aaron," Robert pleaded for him to leave it alone but he knew his boyfriend too well.

  
"Honestly," he squeezed Roberts hand,  
"I'm fine."

  
Robert, shifting in his seat to face him, sighed,

  
"They think it was drugs."

  
"But she was clean," Aaron insisted.

  
"That's all I know," Robert said with a shrug sounding almost apologetic, he'd been so focused on getting to Aaron he hadn't thought to ask more questions.

  
"She told me she was clean."

  
"Aaron this is not...," Robert stopped himself but they both knew what he was thinking, that somehow Aaron would find a way to blame himself for his friends death but he wasn't that person anymore.

  
"I know that."

  
"She was an addict."

  
"I know that too," Aaron had personal experience with that, knew what it was like to fight the demons that haunted you.

  
"All you can do now is be there for Adam."

  
"Thank you," Aaron blurted.

  
"What for?" Robert asked a little bashful.

  
"This," he lifted their adjoined hands.

  
"This," he indicated the plane,

  
"For telling me."

  
"I..," Robert blushed.

  
"I know," Aaron nodded a tear slipping down his cheek,

  
"Me too."

 

Less then an hour after they landed Robert pulled up outside Butlers Farm. Switching off the engine he turned to Aaron who was gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

  
"Go on," Robert prompted when he'd made no effort to get out.

  
"Your not coming?" Aaron dismayed.  
Robert shook his head he didn't want to intrude on what he knew would be a very emotional scene.

  
"I'll be at the pub when you're done," he informed him.

  
Aaron nodded his eyes unfocused, he didn't have a clue what he was going to say.

  
"Hey," Robert laid a reassuring hand on his arm,

  
"He needs you that's all."

  
Aaron flashed a grateful smile before he made to climb out of the car pausing momentarily he turned back towards his boyfriend who without he wouldn't have even know about Hollys death let alone been able to get a the flight home at short notice.

  
"You know...," Aaron started.

  
"I know," Robert gave him a sad smile and pulled him in close to press his lips to Aarons temple in gesture which he hoped from him some comfort because he was at a loss of what else to do.

  
"I'll be here when you need me," he reiterated his earlier sentiment letting him go.

  
"Thank you," Aaron repeated for umpteenth time that day and with a deep breath and one last look back at the man he loved climbed from the car to face the death of his friend and to offer what little comfort he could to his best mate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the spacing is weird it's because I'm on my phone as it's the early hours of the morning here and I can't sleep!


End file.
